


Антикинк: связывание

by Peach_Tree



Series: Антикинк [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peach_Tree/pseuds/Peach_Tree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэм изучил кое-что и нашел способ разнообразить их сексуальную жизнь (ведь гей-инцест – это так ванильно)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Антикинк: связывание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anti-kink: Bondage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141647) by [ash_carpenter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_carpenter/pseuds/ash_carpenter). 



> Спасибо моей прекрасной бете Charlie Ryder =)

– Послушай, я здесь изучил кое-что…

– Что изучил? Ты опять про охоту? Я думал, речь пойдет о сексе.

– Да, о нем самом. Я провел исследование и…

– Исследование о сексе? Вау. Даже не верится, что мы родственники.

– Можешь не упоминать о том, что мы родственники, когда речь идет о сексе?

Когда Дин смутился и замолчал, Сэм кивнул и продолжил:

– Итак, нам стоит кое-что попробовать.

Дин взглянул на него со смесью возбуждения и настороженности.

– Да? Что, например?

Пальцы Сэма быстро застучали по клавишам. Дин закатил глаза.

– Например… – Сэм развернул монитор к Дину. – Связывание.

– Связывание? – полным неверия голосом повторил Дин. – Стой, тебе не хватило этого на охоте?

Предвкушение на лице Сэма сменилось стервозностью. Да, его много раз ловили, связывали, душили или он просто находился под влиянием темных сил, но припоминать это было ни к чему – и совсем не круто.

– А с чего ты взял, что связан буду я?

***

– Это тупо.

– Захлопнись, – приказал Сэм, защелкивая наручники и прикидывая, получится ли заткнуть брата кляпом и притвориться, что так и задумано. – С таким негативным отношением ничего не получится.

– Боже, Сэм, это не сеанс психотерапии! По крайней мере, я надеюсь…

– Заткни. Свой. Рот.

Дин почувствовал, как командный тон Сэма поднимает внутри волну возбуждения, и сделал слегка заинтересованное лицо. Может, все будет не так уж плохо. И когда Сэм начал вылизывать его, опускаясь все ниже, и наконец уткнулся в пах, ситуация определенно стала налаживаться.

Сэм начал старательно сосать его член, туго и мокро оборачивая язык вокруг головки и прижимая щель, Дин застонал и выгнулся на постели, потянувшись, чтобы схватить его…  
ЩЕЛК!

Вот черт! Наручники забренчали рядом со спинкой кровати, и Дин расстроенно посмотрел на них. Как он должен был ухватиться за голову (или другие части) Сэма, будучи связанным? На секунду показалось, что он чувствует улыбку Сэма вокруг своего члена, но когда он вытянул шею, чтобы взглянуть, то увидел только дурацкие растрепанные волосы брата, движущиеся вверх и вниз. Однако было все еще чертовски хорошо, и он застонал, снова откидываясь назад. Ммм, Сэм взял в ладонь его яйца, перекатывая, погладил за мошонкой…

– Эй! – воскликнул он, пытаясь вырваться, когда один из длинных сэмовых пальцев внезапно толкнулся внутрь. 

– Дин! – заныл Сэм, уворачиваясь от пинка по яйцам. – Ты не должен сопротивляться! Ты же нижний!

– Кто я?! – возмутился он. – Сэм, лучше сними с меня эти чертовы наручники или я надеру тебе задницу!

– Прости, прости, я не имел в виду, что ты снизу, то есть … – он осекся, заметив грозное лицо Дина и почти пропавшую эрекцию. – Слушай, как насчет того, что я отсосу тебе, а потом сяду сверху? Просто оставайся в наручниках.

Черт, он читал, что доминирование – это сексуально и круто, а Дин в наручниках смотрелся отлично, поэтому Сэм не собирался позволить ему все испортить! Он изучил вопрос, все факты говорили в пользу того, что это будет горячо, а его дурацкий брат должен был просто смириться и получать удовольствие, хочется ему или нет.

– Отлично, – прорычал Дин, неохотно кивая на свой пах, словно делал Сэму большое одолжение, позволяя себе отсосать.

Несколько минут спустя все вернулось в прежнее русло, а потом Сэм с влажным чпоком выпустил изо рта член и укусил Дина за тазовую косточку, одновременно ущипнув сосок.

– Ай! Что за хрень?

Сэм улыбнулся и провел языком по отметине, продолжая зажимать сосок между пальцев.

– Ты связан, братишка. Ты в моей власти и ничего не сможешь…Ай! Эй!

– Ничего не могу, козел? – рявкнул Дин, перед этим пнув Сэма по почке.

– Перестань или я тебе и ноги свяжу! Дин, ты мне все портишь!

– О, ну прости, – насмешливо ответил Дин. – Я недостаточно послушный нижний?

– Ты ведь это так не оставишь, да?

Дин выдохнул, резко и раздраженно. Плечи уже начали болеть.

– Слушай, давай просто сделаем это.

– Вау, как сексуально, – пожаловался Сэм, ерзая над братом, и плюхнулся на него с такой силой, чтобы у того дыхание перехватило.

Они обменялись короткими угрожающими взглядами, но потом решили заключить перемирие в интересах секса. Сэм сжал член брата во влажной ладони, одновременно вдавил лубрикант в себя двумя пальцами и бесстыдно застонал.

– Черт возьми, – выдохнул Дин, загипнотизированный видом. Боже, он хотел прикоснуться к Сэму, протолкнуть пальцы рядом и растянуть его дырку, хотел подмять его под себя и погрузиться внутрь одним сильным, плавным движением… Связывание – полный отстой.

Когда Сэм опустился на его член, то решил, что идея с наручниками себя оправдала, потому что Дин, растянутый на постели, выглядел охренительно прекрасно: все его тело состояло из совершенных линий напряженных мускулов. И его лицо… он не отрываясь смотрел на Сэма, приоткрыв рот, возбужденный и рассерженный из-за того, что металл сковывал движения. 

Но через три минуты мнение Сэма изменилось. Он с силой двигался вверх-вниз, и обычно в этот момент Дин брался за его член и отправлял Сэма на небеса, но сейчас этого сделать не мог, потому что его руки были прикованы к спинке кровати! Связывание – полный отстой.

Заметив, как Сэм нахмурился и сжал свой член, Дин фыркнул. 

– Наконец всю работу делаешь ты.

– Что.. значит… «наконец»? – пропыхтел Сэм, толкаясь вниз.

– Да ладно. Мы оба знаем, что обычно все держится на мне, – ухмыльнулся Дин, показательно потянулся и развалился небрежно, как будто устраивался в шезлонге.

– Чушь собачья! И, ради бога, как ты умудряешься меня бесить, пока я тебя трахаю?

– Думаю, врожденный талант.

– Господи, знал же, что нужно было и рот тебе заткнуть. 

Не давая Дину возможности ответить, Сэм потянулся вперед и поцеловал его, кусая губы. И все было замечательно, если не считать, что теперь Сэм прижимался к Дину и дрочить было затруднительно.

– Мгх…

Дин быстро обнаружил, что лишился возможности контролировать не только движения Сэма, его руки на бедрах и член, но и свое возрастающее удовольствие. Сэм скакал на его члене, пытаясь компенсировать недостаток стимуляции, и это было чертовски горячо и…

– Сэм… Сэмми, я… О боже! Черт!

Сэм пораженно раскрыл рот, глядя, как Дин, врасплох застигнутый оргазмом, с руганью выгибается на кровати. 

А потом выругался и сам, когда деревянная спинка кровати не выдержала резкого движения и скованные руки Дина прилетели прямо ему в лицо, до крови разбив нос. 

– ЧЕРТ! – заорал он, дернувшись, и схватился за свой кровоточащий нос, параллельно сползая с опадающего динова члена. Дин сразу же сел и потянулся к нему, чтобы помочь, но из-за этого Сэм окончательно потерял равновесие и свалился с кровати. 

– Вот черт, Сэмми, ты в порядке? – спросил он. А потом этот засранец начал смеяться.

Сэм сердито посмотрел на него с пола, зажимая рукой окровавленный нос. Он остался без эрекции, зато с посиневшими яйцами и спермой Дина, вытекающей из задницы.

– Эдо де смешдо! – злобно ответил он, но Дин только сильнее заржал.

– Сдается мне, связывание оказалось не лучшей идеей, а? – отсмеявшись, Дин посмотрел на разломанную спинку. – Я как настоящий Супермен или типа того!

Сэм только закатил глаза, поднялся на ноги и, пошатываясь, направился к ванной со всем достоинством, которое у него осталось. Дурацкий старший брат-мудак. Дурацкие исследования лживых сайтов. Дурацкое связывание.

Дурацкие слэшные фанфики, из-за которых он решил, что это будет сексуально.

Связывание – однозначно полный отстой.


End file.
